Goodbye Isn't Forever
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: A tribute of sorts to the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels...featuring him, Triple H, and the Undertaker.


**Title: **Goodbye isn't Forever

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring: **Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Undertaker

**Disclaimers: **Nothing overtly slashy here...Just some sweetness. :)

_A/N: Well, my friends...long time no see... (very embarrassed smile) I feel terrible for having been gone so long...I can only humbly ask all of you for forgiveness...This is my last year of college, and it's definitely been keeping me busy. I just haven't had time to write...or doing much of anything except fawn over Gackt, which doesn't take too much time, lol._

_But, with Shawn leaving, something was reawakened in my heart...I truly love that guy, and he'll most definitely be missed. So, this is something of a tribute to him. The sadness of his leaving is still there, but there's also happiness...and, so, I had to do something. Because of love, you know?_

_Hopefully I've not gotten worse during my time away, but if I have, please forgive me... (smile) I've missed you all...This isn't a permanent return...Just a "Hey, how ya doing!" after a while. :)  
_

_Alright, enough sappiness, onto the story!_

_Dedicated entirely to Shawn...and my Readers._

* * *

"I didn't think I'd see you here tonight," Triple H said in a low voice to the shadowy man next to him. Even though he'd known that this time was coming, nothing could prepare Hunter for the day that his best friend would leave him. And now, standing backstage, waiting for the man of the hour to come say his goodbyes to him, he realized that he had never felt more alone.

'No, not alone,' Hunter told himself as he looked up at the Undertaker, who was still standing by him quietly. 'He's here too.'

"I think everyone was surprised to see you," the Game mumbled, leaning back against the wall, not surprised when the Undertaker turned to look at him.

"Surprised?" the Deadman repeated slowly. "I can't imagine why." The Undertaker sat in a nearby chair, and motioned for Triple H to do the same. "Look," he explained, green eyes glittering. "I know Shawn is your best friend and all, but..." And now the strong voice dropped down to whisper. "But he means a lot to me too."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected such a clear and honest answer. "This is Shawn's fault," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?"

"All of this; there are people crying all over the arena, from the crowd stands to the dressing rooms, because of him. Even us—we're sitting here like old friends because of him."

The Undertaker nodded once in agreement. In all honesty, he hadn't been sure of how he would express to Shawn how much he meant to him. He had no idea, after their match, how he could make a public gesture of respect to a man he considered to be one of the greatest wrestlers of all time while still remaining the Undertaker. He had dared to ask his little brother Kane for advise, which ended up with the younger man mocking him and telling him to "just go out there and kiss him," which then evolved into the "tip your hat to him" idea.

It had gone well enough, although, inside, Mark hoped that he had been able to keep most of the sadness out of his eyes when he'd gone out there in front of millions and demonstrated his respect.

"You're right, Helmsley; this is Shawn's fault."

Hunter smiled and gave the larger man a pat on the shoulder. "Even leaving, he's causing us a hell of a lot of trouble..."

"It's rude to talk about a man behind his back," a voice said from (ironically) behind the Undertaker and Triple H. The two men turned around in unison, and saw Shawn standing there with his signature grin on his face. "So, what's my fault?"

Triple H looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Nothing much, you know, you're just causing several thousand gallons of tears to be shed. That's all. Causing a water shortage worldwide and all."

Shawn gave his best friend a playful bop on the head, and then turned his attention to the Undertaker. "What's up?" he asked, head tilting to the side so that he could see the much larger man's green eyes hiding under his black hair.

"Nothing," the Deadman answered shortly. "Just seeing you off."

Shawn smiled to himself. 'These two are so easy to read,' he thought, folding his arms. 'Hunter's trying to be funny so that he won't cry, and 'Taker's just not saying much because he's sad. So typical.'

Feeling mischievous as always, Shawn turned suddenly. "Well, I gotta go—Rebecca's waiting! Bye!"

"Wait a minute!" Hunter called before Shawn had even taken a step.

When the Heartbreak Kid turned around, he saw with a bit of satisfaction that both Hunter and the Undertaker had stood up.

"Yeeesssss?"

Triple H shook his head and had to smile to himself; Shawn had got him again. Giving in, he walked up to Shawn and embraced him as tightly as he could, letting his tears flow freely. "I love you man, you know that, right?" he said softly, having trouble finding his voice at all.

"I love you too, Hunt," Shawn answered, embracing the younger man with a smile. The Game had never been a tough one to crack. At least, not for Shawn. As for the other one here...

"Hey, you too," HBK said with a grin, wiggling as much as he could out of Hunter's bear hug to nod at the Undertaker. "I love you too, Deadman."

The Undertaker, after years of keeping a stoic face, couldn't keep his green eyes from widening, nor a slight blush from coming to his face. Quickly, he turned his head to the side. "Dammit, Michaels--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Shawn interrupted, smile widening. "But why don't we skip it for now, and you come over here and give me a hug, Big Man?"

'Taker hated being thrown off his guard, and, even worse, being read like a book; but, somehow, Shawn always managed to do it, and do it better than anyone else.

"I gave you a hug yesterday," was the only thing the Deadman could think to say, and he scowled when he heard Triple H's snicker.

"But you obviously want to hug me again," Shawn protested. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have come here, right?" He watched the pinkish color spread across his long-time rival's face, and then decided to put the man out of his misery. At last disengaging himself from Hunter's arms, Shawn stood directly in front of the Undertaker and looked into his eyes.

Without a word, he wrapped his arms around the larger man's middle, pulling them together. As expected, there was about a three second interval before he felt 'Taker's arms around his neck and shoulders, completing the tight embrace.

"Thank you," Shawn heard Mark whisper, and he nodded once, understanding completely. It had always been that way between them; never many words, but always perfect understanding.

At last, the Heartbreak Kid pulled away, and took a few steps back from the two men in front of them. They were so clearly sad that Shawn shook his head.

"You know," he began, looking from one man to the other. "Although I'm saying goodbye for now, it's not forever." He smiled brightly then, shrugging his shoulders. "You'll see me again. And as long as you two are here...I won't be far." He turned towards the door, seriously this time, and looked back at the two men, both of whom were so dear to him. "Remember, a Heartbreaker is a Heartbreaker for life. And even if Shawn Michaels leaves the building, he'll never be completely gone."

With a blue-eyed wink, Shawn walked out of the door, leaving a heavy silence in his wake.

"Well that was damned dramatic," the Undertaker grumbled, although he couldn't keep a ghost of a smile from his face. "He could have just given us a hand shake and walked out."

"Yeah, but that's never been Shawn's style," Triple H laughed, wiping away a few stray tears. He thought about Shawn's words and shook his head. Of course Shawn wasn't gone forever; in fact, he'd probably be over the man's house soon for a random holiday. And even though it'd be hard coming to work every day without Shawn there...knowing he'd be watching was enough.

Hunter turned to the Undertaker suddenly, eyes filled with mischief. "Hey, I think most of the guys are still here...Wanna cause some trouble with me?"

The Undertaker gave Triple H a confused look, which quickly became one of understanding. Raising some hell in honor of Shawn Michaels seemed like a damn good way to pay tribute...

"Sure," was 'Taker's quick answer. "But no gay stuff, like you and Shawn always do."

"Gay stuff?!" Hunter repeated, pretending to be offended and confused while plotting to slap the Deadman hard on the ass. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about..."

* * *

Just outside the door, Shawn listened to the two men and smiled. After hearing a loud smacking sound and a yelp, followed by hurried footsteps and several swearwords, he decided that things would be okay from here on out.

With a smile, wiping away the last of his own tears, Shawn Michaels looks up at the night sky, his heart light, and without a single regret. Perfect.

"The Heartbreak Kid has left the building," he said softly to himself, chuckling once before heading out to his car where his wife and children waited. He even laughed a little as he cast a glance back at the arena.

After all, goodbye isn't forever.

* * *

_With all my Love, to my Readers and Shawn Michaels... _

_~TVL~_


End file.
